Two Truths and a Lie
by practicingproductivity
Summary: The first truth is that Yukine has feelings for someone. The second, is that he is also sexually attracted to this person. The lie is that this person isn't Yato. For better or worse, it's a lie Yukine isn't able to maintain. Yatone Week 2k16, Day 3. Explicit.


**A/N:** Here it is a day late! My Day 3 entry for Yatone Week. Theme, romance. Prompt, trust. I hope it was worth the wait! Explicit sexual content to follow. :P

 **!CW** : Minor dub-con? (maybe?) YMMV.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"How do you do it?" Yukine asks. He swirls his coffee, watching the ice cubes drift in circles, clicking against each other and the walls of their plastic prison. The park bench is hard and digs into him, and it is doing nothing to ease his growing discomfort.

"Do what – interrupt a Borderline?" Kazuma says. He lifts his drink to his mouth for another sip.

"No, I mean," Yukine hesitates, his cheeks beginning to grow warm at the question he is about to ask, "how do you hide that you're attracted to Bishamon-sama?"

Kazuma chokes on his tea. The pale brown liquid spurts down the front of his shirt.

"S-sorry!" Yukine hurries off to grab some napkins, unsure if he's apologizing for the stain or the question. Maybe a little of both. But he needs his answer.

He can't take it anymore. When Yato smiles at him, his heart skitters. It's hard not to smile back. When Yato rolls into him at night, mumbling in his sleep, Yukine doesn't know how much more he can take before rolls over and pulls Yato even closer. He doesn't know what he's supposed to do when Yato comes out of the bath with nothing more than a towel around his waist, and little droplets of water are tracing all his curves and edges, his toned chest. How is he supposed to stop his body from reacting – stop Yato from noticing anything is wrong. He's gained enough control to stop the littler pangs from stinging his god, but he's afraid it's not enough. That it will only get worse unchecked. Kazuma is the only person he can turn to for guidance.

Yukine comes back and hands the napkins to Kazuma who dabs lightly at the stain.

"Don't worry about it. It's a white shirt so it can be bleached anyway," says Kazuma.

Yukine returns to his seat next to him and waits for his question to be answered but Kazuma continues to work at the stain even when there is no more liquid left to be absorbed. Yukine feels a little guilty for asking Kazuma for an impromptu training session then blindsiding him. After they were both worn out after a good workout seemed like a better way to ease in the question than just showing up and asking out of the blue.

"Kazuma-san?" Yukine presses. He refuses to walk away without an answer. "It's obvious you're in love with her."

"Is it?" Kazuma adjusts his glasses with one hand, still working the stain with the other.

Yukine doesn't want to tell him that pretty much everyone except Bishamon herself knows so instead he says, "It's obvious to me, at least. How do you avoid stinging her?"

Kazuma's eyelids slide closed and a small sigh pushes past his lips. "Why do you ask? Are you in love?"

"...You could say that." Yukine's cheeks grow hot both from embarrassment and irritation as the object of his affection – hell, lust even – flashes before his mind's eye. Of all the people he could have been attracted to, it just had to be _him_.

"Is it Iki-san?"

"Ah, um, maybe..." Better Kazuma thinks it's Hiyori. It's believable enough after he confessed to trying to grope her.

"That's all right," Kazuma chuckles. "You don't have to tell me; I was merely curious. You're worried about Yato figuring it out and also stinging him."

"A god feels what his shinki feels, right? Also I've – ah – stung him in the past for that sort of thing. But you already knew that."

"If I recall, you stung him for trying to _grope_ Iki-san."

Yukine's face practically steams. He takes a long drink from his iced coffee in an attempt to cool his head, nibbling on the straw anxiously. It's ineffective.

"That's different from just 'being attracted to,' " Kazuma explains. "I assume Yato has already told you that it is a god's shinki who teaches them right from wrong. And I believe you know that doesn't mean sitting them down and lecturing them on morality. A god is stung when their shinki does or thinks something that gives rise to guilt or the belief they're doing something wrong. In other words, when a shinki _believes_ they have sinned, then their god is stung.

"Kugaha never once stung Veena. That is because _he_ believed that what he was doing was fine – in her best interest even. Aiha, on the other hand, had her doubts. That is why she succumbed to corruption and stung Veena."

"So as long as I don't think it's wrong to be attracted to this person, it's fine?" Yukine asks. "I won't sting Yato?"

"More or less."

"That's easier said than done," Yukine grumbles. Going from hating himself for loving Yato to being totally okay with it was a huge leap to take. "Okay but what about feeling what their shinki feel? Can't Bishamon-sama feel your attraction for her?"

Kazuma hummed at this, his expression thoughtful. "To be honest, I'm not sure. She may feel love, but not know whether it's romantic or platonic. She may feel love but be unable to pinpoint who it is for."

Yukine's shoulders slumped as relief settled on them. "She must not be able to tell who it's for." There was a sliver of pity in those words.

"What makes you say that?" Kazuma arced an eyebrow at him.

"I'm sure if she knew your feelings, she would return them," Yukine said plainly.

Kazuma fumbles with his words, letting the first half of them fall out without the second. He finally says, "I am not so sure."

"Why not? She couldn't release you, she forgave you after everything. She obviously loves you."

"Yukine-kun," Kazuma's voice is stern, "if there's one thing I've learned in my centuries of existence, it's that it's best not to read into things that may not be there. I have no reason to believe that she returns my feelings, not in that way. If I read into her every act of kindness, I would drive myself crazy and probably end up stinging her. I am content to just be at her side."

Yukine nods, but there's still... "How do you handle the... other part of loving her?"

Kazuma's brows lift above the frames of his glasses. " 'Other part'?"

Yukine waits for Kazuma to figure it out on his own. He can't even think of clarifying without getting dizzy. A full minute passes in heavy silence.

"Ah," Kazuma says, his expression settling into understanding. " _That_ other part."

"Yeah."

Kazuma puts his tea down on the bench beside him. "I don't sting her because I'm not ashamed of it. But I don't know if she... notices it anyway. And even if she did, she's not the type to say something. Plus it'd be inappropriate to ask, so I don't worry about it."

"You make it sound so easy."

Kazuma offers him a wry smile. "It only took a couple hundred years to master."

Yukine sighs, throwing his head back. "I guess I should take consolation in the fact Yato hasn't said anything then. If he could feel it, you can bet he'd tear into me."

A chuckle shakes Kazuma's shoulders. "Yes, you're probably right. That's a relief, isn't it?"

"A small one."

"Since it's obviously not Yato himself, it might ease your burden a bit if you told him. Perhaps you'd feel less guilty if you didn't feel like you were hiding something from him."

Yukine sits bolt upright.

"I can't do that." The words fly out of his mouth, all the beginnings and ends crammed together.

Yeah, since it's obviously not Yato.

"I'm afraid I don't know what else to suggest." Kazuma's eyes are soft with sympathy.

"That's all right," Yukine tells him, watching his ice cubes again. "Thank you for humoring me. It will probably just take time for me to get used to it."

"Of course. I just wish I could have been of more help."

-o-o-o-o-o-

Air out his feelings to Yato? Absolutely not. The thought would be enough to make Yukine laugh if it weren't so cringeworthy.

Maybe there doesn't have to be a solution, Yukine thinks. So far, it doesn't seem like Yato's caught on. Maybe, like Kazuma, he can just bury his desires and content himself with being at his master's side. But his chest still aches when he gushes on about Hiyori. His heart hammers against his ribcage when Yato curls around him in his sleep. Like tonight.

The night is warm enough to just be comfortable without a shirt. As Yukine's just about to drift off, an arm snakes around his waist.

This is not an unusual occurrence. Yato can be a bit of an octopus in his sleep. Even though they are on separate futons, on more than one occasion Yukine has woken tangled up in Yato's limbs – far too close for his hormonal teenage body to handle. Yukine is typically quick to extricate himself . To push away all contact with Yato before his body feels things more strongly than he can hide from Yato. But tonight, his conversation with Kazuma stops him. Maybe Yukine could learn to be content with this enjoy it for what it is and ask nothing more.

He takes a deep breath and slowly lets it out, willing himself to be calm. He can enjoy this without giving himself away to Yato, he silently tells himself over and over. It almost works until Yato's fingers splay against Yukine's bare chest, pulling himself closer, curling his whole body around Yukine's smaller frame. Yato's bare skin is warm where his own chest meets Yukine's back. Yato's breath tickles the hairs at the nape of his neck. Yato's mouth so close to his skin, Yukine's train of thought has nowhere to go but Yato's mouth on him, suckling at the soft flesh behind his ear, nibbling the corner of his jaw. The fantasy sizzles across his skin like static, he can feel himself getting hard. Yukine clenches his fists, fighting the arousal, wills his heart to stop hammering against Yato's hand. The same hand that wraps around him as Sekki, that same hand wrapped around –

"The hell'd you sting me for, brat!"

Yukine tries to sieze this moment of confusion to escape Yato's embrace. He scrambles to get to his feet. It backfires. Yato yanks him back down onto the futon, flips him around so Yato is above him and Yukine is on his back, wrists pinned above his head.

"Get off!" Yukine snaps, struggling against Yato's grip. He tries to kick his way out from underneath him.

"Tell me what you stung me for," Yato demands. He then pins Yukine's wriggling hips by straddling them. Bad move on his part.

"You stung me again!" Yato growls.

"Let go!" Yukine shoots back.

Yato's grip on his wrists is too tight. Yukine makes the mistake of trying to buck Yato off with his hips. Yato just pushes, angrily, forcing him back down. The friction, Yato thrusting his hips against him, and the head of Yukine's cock is coaxed completely out of its sheath. Time slows down for a moment. Yato's eyes widen ever so slightly, as realization dawns on him (and Yukine no doubt stings him again).

"You're horny," Yato states plainly. His surprise grates on Yukine.

"Sh-shut up!" Yukine turns his head to the side but otherwise remains still, fearing the damage more friction would do. "This has nothing to do with you."

"Damn it, Yukine!" Yato groans, releasing him. "It has everything to do with me! You've gotta learn to control yourself."

"Right because it's _so_ easy," Yukine spits venomously.

Yato sighs. "So you don't even deny it. Teenagers really are a pain."

"I can't help it, okay!"

"You can at least stop stinging me because of it!"

Yukine sits up, crossing his arms over his chest and folding his legs into a pretzel. He looks anywhere but at Yato. He bounces his knee anxiously, a distraction to ease some of his arousal away. It doesn't work.

"It's embarrassing!" Yukine's tone comes sharper than he wants it to.

Yato doesn't seem to register the harshness. He folds his own arms and turns his head away. "Stop being embarrassed. Just... do what you need to do."

Yukine's jaw falls open. His knee stops moving. That is not the reaction he expected.

"But wouldn't you feel it? With our link and all," Yukine shifts uncomfortably, glancing between Yato and the wall. "That's more than a little awkward."

Yato clears his throat. "Is that why you feel so guilty? I'm telling you it's fine."

Even in the dim light cast by the nightlight, Yukine can spot the pink dusting Yato's cheeks. It's cute. Too cute. Damn it. His cock throbs, pulsing with want. It almost hurts how hard he is and here the object of his lust is telling him to work it off. He seriously considers reaching his hand down his boxers, touch himself while Yato watches. He thinks about making Yato feel his orgasm through their shinki-god link. At this point he's almost too hard to be embarrassed. Almost.

Yato winces, one eye twitching closed for a split second, but he says nothing. Shit, I stung him again, Yukine thinks.

Yukine groans, and buries his face in his hands. "Shit, Yato. It doesn't matter. I am just going to sting you no matter what."

When he looks up again, Yato has one hand over his mouth, his face growing redder by the second. His brow is knit together in thought.

"You're thinking something stupid. I can see it on your face," says Yukine.

"I just had an idea," Yato mumbles.

"Well spit it out!"

Yato meets his eyes by accident, but his gaze quickly darts away. "M-maybe..." Yato swallows, his voice small and threadbare. "Maybe you wouldn't sting me if I were the one to, to... you know. Because it would be like the ultimate proof I'm okay with it so you have nothing to feel embarrassed by."

Yukine gapes. His jaw near hitting the floor and forgetting how to blink. His eyebrows lose themselves somewhere close to his hairine.

Yato adds quickly, "Also I'm really tired of being stung and willing to do just about anything to make it stop."

"Yeah, as if that wouldn't be _more_ embarrassing," Yukine says, trying to sound put off. But all the while his cocks sings at the idea, his erection twitching impatiently at the prospect of Yato's touch.

"I can feel that you want me to," Yato says after a pause, his voice low and a little in awe, like he almost doesn't believe it.

Yukine sputters in vain for a retort.

"Don't worry. It's not that I can feel exactly what you feel. I can't read your mind. But," Yato touches Yukine's sternum with his fingertips, pushes him down without resistance, "I could feel your arousal increase when I made the offer."

Yukine's breaths come in shuddering gasps. Oh this is a terrible idea. A painful, stupid self-destructive idea but he wants it so bad, and his cock is swollen with arousal, months of ignoring his desires pushing him to the tipping point. He's not sure which is more foolish, taking advantage of this once-in-a-lifetime offer, or refusing.

He can see Yato flinch again, with a little more subtlety than the last time.

"You don't have to feel embarrassed by that. It feels better when someone else touches you," Yato says, his voice a bit shaky. "You can close your eyes and pretend I'm anyone you want. I won't say a word."

The perfect alibi. And just like that, Yukine trips over the edge.

"Okay," he breathes. He's wanted this so bad for so long, and here Yato is offering him something he'd fought so hard not to dream about. He doesn't care that Yato is staring at him like he's grown a second head.

Yukine kicks off his boxers. Yato's expression transitions to one of amusement.

"Eager, are we?" he teases.

"Look, just do... whatever it is you're going to do and get this over with." Yukine glares at him, then lets his head fall back again.

Yato smirks. His crooked grin stirs the butterflies in Yukine's stomach. Without prelude tips of Yato's fingers ghost along the topside Yukine's length. Yukine bites back a whimper as he tries not to steer himself into Yato's touch. To not make it obvious that this is exactly what he wants.

Yukine hears a breathy chuckle and looks up. His eyes lock onto Yato's, a shimmering cerulean. This time Yato doesn't look away.

"Just close your eyes, Yukine," Yato says softly. "And I can be anyone you want me to be."

Yukine obeys wordlessly, biting his lip to keep from spilling his secret. _But I want it to be you_.

As soon as Yukine's eyes slip shut, Yato circles his fingers around Yukine's cock. Yato hasn't so much as moved, and it already feels so good in his hand. Pleasure pulses against Yato's loose grip. Yato experimentally rubs his thumb on the under side of Yukine's member, just below the head. A shiver runs through him, pressing down on his heaving lungs, releasing a soft gasp. He wants to open his eyes, see what face Yato is making as he slowly pumps Yukine's cock in his hand.

Yukine forces a laugh, cracks a joke, trying to somehow make this less awkward, "What, you're not going to kiss me first?"

"You want me to kiss you?" Disbelief with a spattering of amusement.

 _Yes. Please, yes._

Yukine bites back the reply that would change everything, that might stop Yato in his tracks and Yukine wants everything but for Yato to stop. Yato's hand is so warm, its heat is spreading unevenly along Yukine's length, an aching kind of comfort. A heat that settles in the base of his cock, then is drawn upwards to the tip and back again. His hips jerk sporadically, rise and fall to the rhythm of Yato's hand, seeking more. He bunches the futon in his fists because he doesn't know what else to do with them.

Yato says nothing else. He opens his hand. He runs his palm along the underside of Yukine's cock, the tips of his fingers skimming along all the way from the base to the tip.

The empty air around Yukine is like ice without fire Yato's touch ignites. The reduced contact seizes Yukine, his whole body shivering. Yato trails his fingers delicately over the lip of the head, an aching current of want strung along with it. His finger reaches the tip, desire trickling, pulsing down Yukine's length. His hips follow Yato's finger as it leaves him, a shameful whimper ripped from his throat in the process.

The bastard is enjoying this, Yukine realizes with a flash of anger, gaining pleasure out of seeing him like this – torturing him when he is so desperate for release. But then... Yato is _enjoying_ this. His cock throbs harder, in time to the drum beat his heart pounds against his ribs. The time between that thought and Yato's hand returning to stroke him lasts an eternity.

Yukine envisions Yato's face, shadowed in sadistic pleasure, watching his shinki squirm under his touch. His cerulean eyes glittering in the dark, glazed over by lust. His lips scythed into a crooked grin as he works Yukine's erection, hungrily eyeing the bead of precum at the tip of his dick. If only – if only Yato was really watching him like that. He wonders just how much of his pleasure Yato can feel.

Yato's hand leaves his dick again to cup Yukine's balls, delicately massaging. Stirring the pool of warmth settled there. Yukine moans, ruts against Yato's hand, the pleasure splashing over him. But it's only droplets and they are not enough. He's still afraid of asking Yato for anything, for giving the slightest indication that he actually wants Yato to be touching him like this. But he needs more. He stiffly releases his grip on the futon, one finger at a time.

He inches his hand over his stomach, down between his legs. He doesn't so much lay a finger on himself, before Yato grabs his wrist and pins it down at his side. Almost purely out of spite, Yukine tries again with his other hand. The outcome is the same. He struggles feebly, but Yato has his size and leverage to his advantage.

Yato just holds him like that. Like he's waiting for something. It's like Yukine is expected to read his mind.

"S-sorry," Yukine hisses. "I won't touch myself again, just please, _please..._ " He can't bring himself to say it.

For a long moment there is no noise in the air other than the sharp intake of Yukine's breath. No sensation but the sting of Yato's tight hold, his own hair in slick strands plastered to his forehead, the futon beneath him damp from his own perspiration born from his arousal. The need between his thigh dulls to a steady hum. Just as Yukine thinks he's going to leave this encounter unfulfilled, he feels Yato's lips pressed softly to the inside of his thigh. He must have imagined it, but then Yato kisses his other leg and holy shit this was real. This was really happening. His nerves buzz with anticipation, as Yato's kisses trail nearer and nearer. He really was going to –

" _Fuck_ ," Yukine moans, dick twitching against Yato's lips.

Yato welcomes Yukine's cock in his mouth without a second's hesitation. His tongue, warm and moist, swirls experimentally around the head. Lapping at the beads of precum leaking out, tasting him. And it feels way too fucking good to be real. Every fibre of his being electrified by how good it feels. Yato eases Yukine's cock deeper into his mouth. He takes a moment to adjust his position. He lets go of Yukine's wrists, one arm sliding over his abdomen, hand wrapping around the base of Yukine's cock. He pumps his hand, matching the rhythm of his bobbing head.

Every little suck pulls all awareness further and further from his extremities, until all he can feel is Yato's mouth on him, electrified by pleasure. Regular moans erupt from Yukine's throat. His hips buck upward of their own volition, seeking to thrust deeper into that wonderful warmth, but Yato's hand keeps him down. The pleasure snakes itself around his balls, the base of his shaft. It twists itself into a knot.

"Faster," Yukine begs, his voice breathy with lust.

Yato obliges, the knot tightens in Yukine's loins, asphyxiating itself. He's so fucking close. He wants so bad to see Yato's face as he brings him over the edge. Against his better judgement, Yukine opens his eyes, and props himself up on one elbow.

Though the light it is dim, Yukine's eyes are adjusted, pupils blown wide with his arousal. He can see Yato's flushed face dusted gold by the nightlight. See the hand at the base of Yukine's cock, Yato bent over him, and taking Yukine in his mouth. It felt more unbelievably good than Yukine could have imagined. He could never have imagined the day when Yato would be willingly sucking him off.

Yato is laying on his side, one elbow on the floor, the forearm of the hand around Yukine's dick keeping Yukine's hips from bucking too much. Then Yukine's eyes are immediantly drawn to movement of Yato's other hand – the other hand which is inside his boxers, fisting his own erection while Yukine's cock is in his mouth. Yukine's mind fizzles, the bliss is like a fog.

He can tell Yato's eyes are closed, but his face is partially obscured by a curtain of hair. He wants to see in full what expression his master has as he makes his shinki come as if it were the most natural solution in the world. As he touches himself while doing so. With shaking fingers, Yukine reaches forward. He can feel the beads of sweat on Yato's forehead with his fingertips. He delicately brushes Yato's hair back. There's not a shred of disgust or shame there. Yato's expression is so relaxed, so beautiful. Yukine's heart flutters for a beat, before going back to drilling against its prison. He wishes he could kiss him.

Yato's eyes flutter open at Yukine's touch, vibrant and painfully blue and they lock onto Yukine, a silent question behind them. He doesn't stop. The question undoes Yukine, and Yukine answers by meeting his gaze head on while releasing Yato's name in a choked moan. Yato's brows rocket upwards and he slows to a stop. Surprised. He takes his hand out of his boxers. He lifts his head, giving a last soft little suck before letting Yukine's swollen member fall from his lips.

The loss is almost painful. He whimpers.

"Please," he begs. "Yato, please. Don't stop. I'm so close. Please." He's literally shaking with need.

Yato crawls gracelessly over him, grabs either side of his face, and brings his lips down on Yukine's with bruising force. Yukine claws helplessly at Yato, dragging him closer, yanking down Yato's boxers the rest of the way. Yato nips at Yukine's lower lip, his erection naked and flush against Yukine's pelvis, parallel to Yukine's own. The heat of Yato's cock on his skin, Yato's tongue probing the seam of his mouth, it plucks a moan from deep within Yukine's chest. His lips part, and Yato slips inside, sliding his tongue against Yukine's. Yato makes a pleased noise. He tangles his fingers Yukine's hair.

Yukine runs his hands all down Yato's back and along his sides, traces the curve of Yato's ass. He gives an experimental squeeze. Yato responds by grabbing Yukine's dick and pumping with furious pace. The knot of pleasure tightens.

"Y-Yato, I'm close," Yukine warns between desperate kisses.

"Good."

The knot becomes so tight it splinters, then it implodes and a river of ecstacy is coursing through his shaft, to the tips of his toes. Yukine cries Yato's name over and over as a mess of hot cum spills between them, covering his chest.

Still in the throes of bliss, mind hazy with little aftershocks of pleasure, Yukine grabs Yato's erection, pumping erratically. He wants to catch Yato before he can even think about touching himself. Yukine wants to be the one to make him come.

"Fuck, Yukine," Yato gasps, his hips bucking into Yukine's hand. "This is supposed to be ah- _ah-_ about you. If you're not careful, you're gonna make me come too." Each word comes with haggard breath.

Yukine lets go, flips Yato onto his back, reversing their positions. "That's kind of the idea, genius."

Yato offers no further protest. He trembles beneath Yukine, who once more takes hold of Yato's erection. Yukine eases himself backwards, eyes Yato's arousal hungrily, takes it in his mouth. It's salty and maybe a little sweet, and distinctly Yato. Yukine hums with satisfaction, the vibrations embracing Yato's cock and tearing forth a shriek of pleasure from him that shakes the room. Yukine savors him, sucks him, teases him until every breath is a moan, and Yato's crying his name as he comes into Yukine's mouth.

It doesn't taste particularly good. But it's not exactly bad either. Yukine swallows, and crawls forward, laying down beside Yato. Yato turns his head to the side to look at Yukine with half-lidded eyes and a lopsided smile, utterly breathless. He reaches over to plant a kiss to his shinki's temple, then tenderly, tentatively to his lips. It's so gentle and kind and Yato is kissing him _just because_ , Yukine is almost too shocked to kiss him back.

"I don't understand," Yukine says the moment Yato's lips release his.

"Don't understand what?" Yato says, bumping his nose against Yukine's, offering him another tentative kiss.

"This," Yukine says, carefully accepting. His face turns pink. "I don't understand why you're still kissing me."

"I told you before, didn't I? It was love at first sight."

More kisses. Yukine leans into them. Teases his way into Yato's mouth. Yato's tongue greets him eagerly.

"I could ask the same thing: why are you kissing me back?" Yato pulls away and pecks the tip of Yukine's nose.

Yukine's cheeks burn. "The answer should be obvious at this point," he mumbles.

"I just wanted you to hear you say it," Yato's face splits into a grin, "that I'm the one you've been lusting after."

"You're a real pain in the ass." Yukine rolls his eyes and pushes himself to his feet.

"Wait, where are you going?" Yato sits up after him.

"I'm all sticky. I'm going to wash up." He pauses in the doorway, not glancing back. "One more thing, though."

"Mm?"

"I didn't sting you during, did I?"

"Not once."

"That's good."

Yukine nods to himself, feeling a tiny upward tug at the corners of his mouth. Then without another word, he steals into the hall, hoping he doesn't run into anyone on the way to the shower. He wonders if he should share with Kazuma what Bishamon isn't telling him. But it's probably best if he finds out for himself.


End file.
